O Amor aos olhos de uma criança
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Dizem que uma criança é o ser mais próximo dos deuses. As crianças têm a pureza de alma que esse mundo nunca deveria apagar. Elas sabem reconhecer o verdadeiro amor entre as pessoas. [Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi]


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

Fic feita para o I Challenge da comunidade Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi. Eeee!! Ganhou os prêmios de Melhor cabelo do Mu e Aldebaran Cantarolando -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O AMOR AOS OLHOS DE UMA CRIANÇA**

Aquarius Chann

Dois metros e dez centímetros contra um metro e oitenta e dois centímetros. São vinte e oito centímetros de diferença. Cento e trinta quilos contra setenta e cinco quilos. São cinqüenta e cinco quilos de diferença. É... eu tenho um metro e trinta centímetros e peso trinta e quatro quilos (1). Pra chegar perto do Aldebaran eu teria de me fundir com meu mestre Mu. Só assim eu ficaria do seu tamanho e com o seu peso. Eu até me sinto intimidado quando estou perto dele. Não que eu não goste do grandão, pelo contrário! O Aldebaran é como se fosse meu amigão de infância. Mas é que eu, perto dele, pareço um inseto. "Um insetinho ruivo", como ele mesmo diz. Eu sou um insetinho e ele é um homão grandão! Pronto. Assim ficamos quites!

Não me levem a mal. Eu adoro o Alde. E não é porque ele é o namorado do meu mestre. É porque ele me trata com igualdade. É difícil um adulto não tratar uma criança como um cachorrinho. Sempre menosprezam nossa inteligência. Mas o Alde não. Ele é muito diferente. Muito melhor. Ele me trata como se eu fosse... bem... na verdade, ele age como se tivesse a minha idade. E isso é muito legal! Mestre Mu, quando fica muito bravo com alguma coisa errada que fazemos, diz: "Ás vezes eu não sei quem é a criança aqui!". O Alde e eu apenas sorrimos.

Posso dizer que o Alde é o segundo melhor amigo que eu tenho. O primeiro é meu mestre. O Alde é amigão mesmo. Ele me ensinou a jogar futebol, joga vídeo-game comigo, xadrez, me leva para fazer escalada nas montanhas de Jamiel... é tudo o que uma criança precisa. Ele é um amigo multi-uso. Semana passada, ele começou a me ensinar a cozinhar. O Alde é um excelente cozinheiro. Uma vez ouvi meu mestre Mu conversando com o mestre Shion. Ele disse que todas as noites agradece a Zeus por ter lhe mandado uma alma gêmea com o dom da culinária para lhe salvar o estômago. Mestre Shion riu e disse que a falta de habilidade na cozinha devia ser algum gene ruim da nossa espécie. Eu tenho de concordar com ele, pois, mestre Mu, mestre Shion e eu somos verdadeiros inimigos daquele estranho local chamado cozinha.

Mas não foi pela minha falta total de entrosamento com a cozinha que o Alde resolveu me ensinar a cozinhar. Tudo começou quando eu, num gesto de pura inocência, tentei fazer um almoço surpresa. Alde e Mu tinham ido ao vilarejo e eu fiquei sozinho aqui. Como eles iam demorar pra voltar, quis adiantar o almoço. Pra que... os dois tiveram mesmo uma surpresa. O Alde quase enfartou quando viu o estado que ficou sua caríssima cozinha planejada. Eles tiveram de jogar fora três panelas, cinco bacias e alguns talheres. Também tiveram de trocar o microondas e a batedeira. O liquidificador se salvou por um milagre. O estrago foi grande. Mas, o importante foi que eu saí vivo dessa guerra. Perdi feio para a cozinha, mas saí vivo. E inteiro. Agora, eu só posso entrar no recinto sagrado quando o Alde estiver lá.

Estou sentado a uns sete metros de distância da tal cozinha. Mestre Mu e o Alde estão lá. Eles já teriam sentido a minha presença se não estivessem tão distraídos.

Começo a fazer uns rabiscos em uma tela. Há alguns anos eu descobri que tenho um talento: eu sei desenhar. Pra minha idade, eu desenho muito bem. Sou quase um gênio da pintura. Mestre Mu e o Alde ficaram encantados com esse meu dom. Desde então, me matricularam em um curso intensivo de pintura. Visitas aos museus se tornaram o meu passatempo preferido. Todo mês vamos para algum museu e ficamos horas admirando e estudando todas as obras de arte. Eu fico realmente emocionado, e isso me dá incentivo para a cada dia me aperfeiçoar mais na pintura. Já pensou se eu me torno o novo Leonardo da Vinci? Ou o Botticelli? Ou o Picasso? Seria muito legal. Além de ficar muito famoso, eu ia deixar o mestre Mu e o Alde muito orgulhosos.

E é por isso que eu estou observando os dois de longe. A prova desse bimestre do curso de pintura é fazer um quadro com uma cena familiar. Temos de escolher a cena da nossa família que mais nos agrada e pintá-la. Isso vai ser moleza. Aqui em casa, tudo o que fazemos, fazemos com amor. Há muito carinho e respeito entre nós três. E, principalmente, há muito amor. E é amor que eu estou vendo nesse momento.

O Alde está lá, no lugar divino com o mestre Mu, preparando o almoço. Bom, o Alde está dando algumas instruções de como fazer a comida e o meu mestre está apenas olhando. Acho que o Mu está tentando escapar, pois hoje é ele quem vai fazer o almoço e o Alde vai assessorá-lo. Vamos ver o que vai virar. Eles não perceberam que eu estou aqui. Estou sentado a uns sete metros de distância deles.

O Alde se realiza quando entra na cozinha. Eu não vejo nada de especial naquele lugar assustador, mas ele parece que encontra sua alma lá. O Alde consegue, com uma naturalidade incrível, combinar os alimentos perfeitamente dentro de uma panela. Só de olhar para um alimento ele já começa a pensar se vai fazê-lo assado ou cozido, se vai ou não combiná-lo com outro alimento, se ele vai ficar inteiro ou cortado em rodelas ou cubinhos e pensa até na bebida que vai ser servida. Ele consegue pensar em quatro coisas ao mesmo tempo e em pouquíssimos segundos. Sem falar que ele decora os pratos antes de nos servir. Eu acho isso incrível mesmo. Quem diria que o Alde teria esse dom?

E o mais legal é que é ele quem escolhe os alimentos que vão entrar na sua sagrada cozinha. Ele tem um olho muito critico para escolher somente as frutas e os peixes frescos, os melhores legumes, os grãos. Mas tem uma coisa que me tira do sério quando vamos fazer compras na vila. É quando as pessoas olham assustadas e começam a fazer comentários de mau gosto do grandão. Se assustam ainda mais quando descobrem que é ele quem cozinha aqui em casa. Já chegaram a perguntar se o grandão era algum tipo de empregado do meu mestre. Eu fico muito chateado com isso. Poxa, as pessoas se assustam por que se nem conhecem o Alde? É porque ele é homem e sabe cozinhar? É porque ele é grandão e pessoas grandonas não podem cozinhar? Uma vez ouvi uma vendedora dizer que gente muito grande é muito desajeitada. Meu mestre tentou disfarçar, mas eu vi que ele ficou chateado. O Alde apenas sorriu. E eu fiquei muito bravo. E quem disse que pessoas grandes não podem fazer coisas delicadas e bem feitas? O Alde é um ótimo exemplo disso. Ele consegue fazer esculturas com uma batata! Garanto que tem muita gente pequena e bonitinha que nem consegue cortar uma batata! E eu acho fantástica a habilidade do Alde com os alimentos.

Mas tem uma coisa mais fantástica: é ver o carinho e o cuidado que o grandão tem com o meu mestre Mu. É muito lindo. Dá pra ver que eles se amam de verdade. E é por isso que eu resolvi pintar os dois.

Vou descrever a cena que estou vendo: eles estão na cozinha. O Alde está vestindo um macacão jeans azul escuro e está sem camisa. Dá pra ver direitinho seus músculos. Eu fico impressionado. Como o Alde é forte! Por cima do macacão, ele colocou seu avental branco. Mestre Mu uma vez disse que adora quando o Alde coloca esse avental porque ele fica apetitoso. Não entendi o porque. Apetitoso não é só para comida? Eu perguntei para o Mu porque ele disse isso. Meu mestre ficou roxo, mas um roxo muito mais escuro que o seu cabelo. O Alde começou a rir e disse que era um elogio. Tá.

O Alde acabou de pegar um tomate. Adoro vê-lo picando tomate. Ele faz isso com uma rapidez gigante. E todos os pedacinhos parecem do mesmo tamanho. Agora está na hora do meu mestre trabalhar de verdade. Consertar armaduras é um trabalho moleza perto do trabalhão que o espera. Ele vai ter de ralar uma cenoura e picar em rodelas outras duas, picar aquele pimentão vermelho, picar aquelas azeitonas verdes, picar mais um tomate para fazer um molho vermelho, cortar o peito do frango em cubinhos e cozinhá-lo. Depois vai ter de preparar o arroz branco, fazer uma maionese com os legumes e, acho eu, um strogonoffe com o frango. Caramba, acho que vai ser meu mestre quem vai tentar fazer a sobremesa. Ufa... como eu já disse, consertar armaduras não é nada perto do trabalho que se tem com os alimentos em uma cozinha. Hum, será que esse almoço vai dar certo? Ainda bem que o Alde confia muito no Mu e sabe que ele não vai acabar com a cozinha igual eu fiz. Bem... eu já disse que foi sem querer, né?

Agora meu mestre ligou o rádio. Acho que está tocando uma música muito agitada, pois o Alde largou a faca e está cantarolando e dançando. Posso ser sincero? O Alde, como cantor, é um ótimo cozinheiro. Adoro o grandão, mas ele é muito desafinado! Tadinho do meu mestre, ter de ouvir o Alde cantar. Bom, parece que o Mu está gostando pois ele se levantou e foi dançar com o Alde. Com certeza o Mu só está dançando porque acha que eu não estou vendo. Mestre Mu nunca dançaria na minha frente.

Agora... ah, não! Eles estão se beijando! Bem, vamos observar. Os corpos dos dois estão bem juntinhos. Mestre Mu está com as duas mãos nas costas do Alde. O grandão está com uma mão no cabelo do mestre Mu e a outra... bem, eu não consigo ver onde está a outra. Sabe o que é legal? O Alde não perde a oportunidade de passar a mão no cabelo do meu mestre. E eu perguntei para o Alde o porquê disso, já que ele também tem cabelo comprido. Ele disse que o cabelo do meu mestre é muito mais macio, assim como a sua pele. E que ele adora brincar com aquele cabelo de pêssego. Cabelo de pêssego? Está mais para cabelo de ameixa, por causa da cor. O Alde disse que era um elogio. Nossa, esses adultos têm uns elogios estranhos.

E lá vai o Alde, beijando meu mestre e passando seus grandes dedos no cabelo grande do Mu. O ritual é sempre o mesmo: passa os dedos pelos longos fios lilases, enrola os dedos nos longos fios, desenrola os dedos, passa os dedos de novo, amassa, desamassa. Que cena linda. Ainda bem que o cabelo do meu mestre não embaraça fácil, senão...

Volto a me concentrar na minha pintura. Na tela, o que antes parecia um monte de rabiscos e linhas desconexas vai ganhando forma. Meu traço é leve e delicado, assim como o beijo deles. Mas o meu traço também é marcante, como o amor deles que derruba tantas barreiras.

Terminei de desenhá-los. Meu mestre Mu com os lábios colados aos do Alde. De fundo, uma linda cozinha. Na mesinha atrás do Mu, vários tomates, cenouras, cebolas, pimentão e pequenas azeitonas. No fogão atrás do Alde, uma panela soltando uma fina fumaça indicando que logo eles terão de parar o beijo. Na verdade, acho que a cozinha ficou com inveja por ver que o Alde parou de dar atenção a ela para protagonizar com o meu mestre essa linda cena de amor.

Pego os tubos de tinta e começo a pintar o meu quadro. A tinta que eu uso é a tinta a óleo. Óleo de papoula. Sou apaixonado por essa tinta porque ela dá um brilho à pintura. E eu preciso de todo o brilho para pintar esse casal. Comprei cores especiais para pintá-los. Marrom brasileiro e bege perolado. Quero pintar fielmente esse meu casal favorito. Quero que as cores possam transmitir com sinceridade toda a harmonia que existe na nossa casa. Quero que todos saibam que aqui, é o amor verdadeiro que nos ilumina e nos guia.

Eles pararam o beijo e se abraçaram. Ah, se eu pudesse pintar mais um quadro nesse momento, pintaria esse abraço.

Estou quase terminando a pintura do meu quadro. Eu já pintei várias paisagens, a natureza, os animais... mas nunca havia feito uma pintura como essa. Delicada, romântica e profunda. Pintei o casal como eles realmente são: diferentes na altura, no peso, na cor da pele e do cabelo. Não fiz a mínima questão de esconder esses detalhes de diferença. E sabe por quê? Porque os dois não se importam nada com isso. Eles são muito diferentes fisicamente e fazem questão de mostrar que não estão nem aí. Para eles, o que importa de verdade não é o que está por fora; não importa se o Alde é muito grande ou se o mestre Mu é muito magro. Não importa se todos dizem que o Alde é um ogro e que o Mu é um anjinho delicado. Não importa que todos fiquem contra essa união e, muitas vezes, desejem que o meu mestre Mu termine com o Alde e vá ficar com alguém que combine fisicamente como ele. Mestre Mu e o Aldebaran nunca vão se separar. Eles vieram a esse mundo para mostrar que a diferença é uma coisa boa e completamente aceitável.

Eles são muito diferentes fisicamente? Sim, eles são. Mas são idênticos por dentro. Aldebaran e Mu têm corações excepcionais. Muitas vezes eles abriram mão de seu sossego para ajudar as pessoas. E a maior prova de que eles se importam muito com as pessoas é que eles abriram mão de uma vida a dois para cuidarem de mim. O Alde podia muito bem não me aceitar morando com ele. Mas não. Ele foi o primeiro a dizer que iria ajudar o Mu na minha educação. Foi ele quem deu o primeiro passo para que formássemos essa família.

E é por isso que eu digo que sou um garoto abençoado. Sou o último representante da minha espécie. Quando eu morrer, a raça lemuriana não existirá mais. Vocês têm idéia da pressão que eu sinto? Difícil de imaginar. Mas, graças a Zeus, eu tenho uma família que me ama. Sim, sou um filho que tem dois pais. E, ao contrário do que muita gente diz, que isso é proibido ou que isso é errado, eu ouso dizer: eu adoro isso. São dois pais diferentes, mas que se completam e me dão tudo o que uma criança precisa para crescer e se tornar um adulto de bem. Me dão muito amor. Enquanto um pai cuida para que eu desenvolva o meu intelecto, o outro pai cuida para que eu desenvolva o meu físico.

Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Mas é o oposto fisica ou psicologicamente?

Bem, não importa.

Posso ser apenas um garoto sem nenhum conhecimento importante sobre a vida. Mas graças ao mestre Mu e ao Aldebaran, eu já comecei a entender uma coisa que, desde a antiguidade, é procurada e estudada e discutida por muitos seres humanos: o Amor. Eu ainda não sei certinho o que é o amor. Mas, se o amor for tão bonito e gostoso quanto o amor que existe entre o Alde e o Mu, eu quero amar muito. E também quero ser muito amado.

_**Fim**_

(Finalizada em 24 de janeiro de 2007)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Informações retiradas da Enciclopédia.


End file.
